You'll Alienate Them
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: JUST A BETRAYAL CONTINUATION,takes place two years after the end now that Hinata has her happy ending all she wants is an Icee to get through a very hot day.


_**So it seems that I can't let go of Hinata and Sasuke from **__**Just a Betrayal**__** but then again I got this idea because I feel the same as Hinata, it's really hot…**_

_**I know it's really short but I just wanted you guys to read it…**_

_**Oh before I forget be sure to add me to your author alert because I'll be doing a few of these stories for JAB maybe a short story of Naruto and Hanabi…or something, just add me so you guys could know when I make new stories!!! **_

* * *

**Chapter 23: You'll Alienate Them**

It's hot…that's it really…

I just wanted you guys to know that it's really hot…

"How old are you mama?" Kaguya asks me as she lies next to me.

"You are not supposed to ask your beautiful-youthful-and-wonderful-mother that! Now as punishment go buy me a cherry Icee at the convenient store."

"But mama it's too hot!" Kaguya complains.

"Just jump from building to building you'll get cool with the wind blowing in your face as you jump," I lie.

"Mama," my other daughter Sakuya speaks up from the other side as she sits up. "We are only seven and you want us to go to the convenient store by jumping on buildings?" she asks me like it's a bad thing!

Ah, I hate children…especially my own…

"Okay, I'll summon you a tiger for you guys to ride on," I say pretending to try to get up.

"Disgusting!" Kaguya shouts sitting up. "We're all sweaty and the tiger's hair will get stuck on us! Then we'll have to take a shower!" I sigh going motionless.

"I'll shave the tiger!" I announce.

"Whatever," Sakuya responds; I roll to my side to look at my young daughter.

"Do you not believe in your mama?" I question her.

"Not in the summer because all you do is complain about how hot it is. You do nothing just roll on the cement like we're doing right now," she answers truthfully. I roll away.

"Kaguya your twin is very mean and hears like a middle-aged housewife."

"Mother!" Sakuya shouts at me, "whatever I'm leaving."

"To go buy my Icee?" I ask my now angry daughter.

"NO!" she yells before walking away.

"I don't get how Itachi onii-sama and Hanabi onee-chan put up with you," Kaguya lazily says.

"They know to respect your mama and to do everything I ask of them."

"I highly doubt that," she mutters.

"Kaguya, how about it? Go buy my cherry Icee!" I say rolling so that I lay right next to her. "I'll give you Sakuya's allowance!"

"Nope! Knowing how much daddy spoils you he'll probably come home with ten cherry Icee's for you," she tells me in a tone.

"Kaguya there's no need to be jealous, daddy spoils you too," I say as I pat her shoulder which exhausts all my energy.

"Not as much as you," she whispers.

"True," I say with a smile.

"Disgusting! After so many years married the two of you still act like newlyweds. It makes me want to throw-up," she announces before standing to leave me alone.

I look at the open door that leads to the living room of our home. I can feel the hot breeze come out. I groan as I think of sitting on the sofa to watch a movie.

No I can't! I can't do that!

It's too hot! Even if I have twenty fans on me the hot air from the room would still be there surrounding me. I'd still suffer!

The only thing keeping me from dying in this heat is this shaded cement.

"Mama, we're back!" I hear Hiruzen shout as he walks through the house to get to the living room.

Sasuke and my last two sons are the only ones who possess the Sharingan alone, well I posses only the Byakugan. While our other four kids' posses both Kekkei Genkai. So Sasuke has taken it upon himself to teach our two boys everything there is to know about the Sharingan.

Sasuke and I are the Konoha Council to the Hokage but because stupid Naruto doesn't want to hear me complain about how I'm going to die because it's too hot, he decided to give us the summers off. He told Sasuke that he's glad I chose Sasuke instead of him because he doesn't have to listen to all my complaints.

Sasuke told me so that I could get mad at Naruto and I did.

"I'm dying!" I announce to no one.

"Really? Then all the Icee's I bought you will go to waste," I hear the teasing voice of my husband. I sit up and stretch out my hands.

"Give me one now!" I shout I watch as our youngest son grin as he carries my Icee.

I cry out as my son trips on his feet and drops my Icee.

"NO! MY ICEE!" I cry out in tears as I lunge for the fallen cup. I grab it and notice a bit of ice-freezing-cold Icee on the bottom of the cup.

My son: Kakashi stares at me as I drink my ice-freezing-cold beverage.

"Bad mama!" he shouts as he comes at me with red hands and he touches my face and neck with them. Now my face and neck feel sticky…

I glare at my grinning son.

"Bad mama indeed," Sasuke mutters. "Wife have you ever taken into consideration that your actions will alienate your children from you?" he asks me as he looks over our son making sure he has no scrapes or cuts.

"Nope! Because they **have** to love me!" I say with a smile.

"Actually we don't!" I hear my twin girls from above us.

"God?" I ask as I look up at both girls stick their heads out the open window.

"Hello daddy!" they say together ignoring me. If I didn't have my IceeI would be hurt by their blunt disregard of what I just said.

"Hey girls! Has your mother been a pain?" he asks already knowing their response.

"**YES**!" they yell out loudly. "Take her somewhere cold! We can't live like this daddy! We can't!" they cry out, traitors!

Oh, just wait and see when they get boyfriends and they will require my help when Sasuke integrates and threatens them! Ha! I can't wait!!

"**MOTHER**!" oh, no! I stand up and run away from Sasuke, Itachi-chan is here! He wasn't supposed to come home so soon!! I look up at our balcony and jump up in it, Sasuke follows after me.

"Onii-sama!" I hear the traitor twins shout out as they run out their doors to him.

"What did you do wife?" Sasuke asks me as he holds our son in his arms then sets him down as he follows me into our bedroom.

"What? I did nothing! I swear!" I shout raising my hands in surrender and my voice doesn't sound so convincing. Sasuke slits his eyes as he closely examines me.

"Hinata…" he warns me.

"…Yes?" I ask in a whisper.

"Tell me."

"What? I just got our daughter an internship! That's all!"

"Where?" Sasuke closes his eyes as he rubs his forehead with his hand.

"Eh?!" I ask acting stupid.

"Where?" Sasuke repeats, oh no not a good sign.

"In an office…" I pause and Sasuke raises his head up to me I gulp down the fear. "That may or may not belong to our good friend Hokage-sama…"

"Mama trouble!" little Kakashi says giggling.

"Yes, she is," I hear Itachi's angry voice at the doorway. I quickly hide behind Sasuke. Before I do I see Kaguya, Sakuya and Hiruzen stand behind Itachi, even Kakashi walks to Itachi.

All my kids love Itachi more than me! How hurtful!

Oh, if it wasn't so hot I would sob!

Sasuke steps to the side and I follow after him, he moves once more but I keep hiding behind my husband.

"Mother, how could you sell your daughter off like that? And to **that** man of all people!"

"Liar!" I shout from behind Sasuke. "I never sold Hanabi off. **That **man is your Hokage/Godfather so when you talk of him do it with more respect!" I say still hiding behind Sasuke. I poke his back. "And _you_ shouldn't let **your** son talk to _your _beautiful-young-wonderful-wife like that!"

"He is **your** son too!" Sasuke says sounding like our son Kakashi.

"No! I only have a daughter and her name is Hanabi!" I shout finally coming out from my hiding spot.

"Alienate!" Sasuke shouts before I get to continue.

"I don't care! It's too hot to care! But just know that when you," I point at the twins. "Need someone to deal with your father and 'onii-sama' when you get boyfriends. You have no mama! Or when you," I point to Itachi, "need mama to help you train you have no mother!" I look down at my two boys. "It's too hot to think about anything but just wait I'll think of something! Now your mama is your 'onii-sama!'" I proclaim before walking to my balcony and jumping down to my cement and lay back down.

It's really too hot to do anything…

I'm going to die because it's too hot…

"Honestly Hinata how is it that you're married and have kids if you act like such a child yourself?" I hear stupid Naruto ask. I open one eye and I see a peace offering. I sit up to accept it. I take a very long sip of my new and full Icee that Naruto bought me.

"You even wear that cape in this heat?" I ask him, he grins and nods. "You have no right to tell me anything Hokage, that is until you yourself get married and have kids," I say holding my smile.

"Nah, I'm still a child myself," he says with a laugh.

"Shouldn't the Hokage be in his office working instead of chatting with a newly single mother of one?" I ask his eyebrow goes up in question.

"So what happened to the other five and what about that pissed off dude who is standing behind me with his oldest son standing next to him glaring down on us?" Naruto asks suppressing his smile.

"I see nothing of the sort!" I say looking down at my Icee. "My family doesn't need me so I've decided that I don't need them."

"Hinata," Sasuke calls out to me, "your daughters are upstairs crying and the boys don't understand what is going on."

"Liar! The girls are hiding behind you and the boys are behind me carrying Ducky's only child." I say with my eyes closed as I keep drinking my Icee. "Boys put down my only daughter; Usagi-chan come mama." I say and she gets out of Hiruzen's hold to walk to me.

"It's weird that it took Ducky so long to find a mate and have a child with her," Naruto says.

"It is not!" Usagi shouts. Naruto stumbles back.

"I didn't mention that Ducky got with a talking tiger?" I ask a stunned Naruto. "I take that as a no…"

"Daddy bought me back to Master so that Master could meet me but daddy died when he got back here so I was left in Master's care."

"Call me mama since you are my only child." I say sipping my Icee.

"Never! Just like I won't accept such a silly name for me!"

"Usagi is an adorable name," I say as I pet her, "it's perfect for you my cute little cub!"

"A-adorable-e…me-e?" she asks, I hug her.

"Yes! Usagi-chan!"

"Usagi? You named her bunny?" Naruto asks outraged. "First you name Ducky then you name his daughter bunny?" he turns to Sasuke. "I hope it was you who named the rest of your children and not this weird-name-giver."

"Yes, I couldn't let her name our daughters: Kawaii and Chibi," I watch Sasuke shudder.

"Disgusting!" the twins shout.

"I don't even want to hear the boys," Naruto says.

"Its better that way," Sasuke agrees.

"Hn!" I say moving my head to the side. "Itachi-chan is a cute name as is Hanabi! By the way Hokage-sama where is Hanabi?"

"Oh, she's still in the office. Thanks for the idea by the way Hinata! Now she won't be sent out on dangerous missions because she is my secretary! Now I can keep her safe!" Naruto says with his good-guy pose.

"What?" Itachi shouts, "I thought she was working with the idiot just so they could get along better for when you…you know!"

"Why Itachi-chan! How could you think that of your mother?" I ask outraged, I look down wide-eyed at Usagi. "Can you believe it my cute little Usagi-chan?"

"I can't Mistress! Itachi-can is horrible!" my tiger says.

"No he isn't!" the twins come to their older brother's defense.

"Yes, he is!" Usagi shouts back.

"Wait! What was Itachi-chan insinuating?" Naruto shouts above everyone.

"Nothing!" Itachi, Sasuke and me shout loudly.

"Hmm…" Naruto looks at us slowly trying to look for something.

"Oh my is that a hawk I see up in the sky?" I ask looking up.

"Oh, I should go Gaara wanted to come over and he was going to send me the date of his arrival. I'll tell Hanabi-chan to come home." Naruto says standing, Itachi walks behind him.

"I'll go with you," he announces, "so that I can walk Hana back."

"Can we come?" all four kids ask.

"Yeah, we'll be back in a bit," Itachi-chan says.

"Okay, take care." Sasuke says.

I finish my Icee and put Usagi-chan on my stomach. I close my eyes as I lay back down on my pillow that I brought down. I feel Sasuke's eyes on me.

"It's too hot to do that," I say feeling my face begin to turn red. "I become hotter when we…" I'm not able to finish.

"Look at my sexy wife, still blushing at the mention of sex, I wonder how much longer it'll last," Sasuke whispers in my ear before biting down on my earlobe. I gasp and he laughs. "Come on, the kids won't be back for an hour tops."

"But it's too hot!" I shout.

"Is it?" he questions me. "We do have an air conditioner in our room.

"Oh?" I ask feeling myself grow warmer but not because it's hot out but because of Sasuke.

"So I take that as a…" he stops his roaming eyes to meet my own.

"…a yes…" I respond before my lips meet his and we begin what is sure to me even hotter than this crazy heat.

But how I love it…


End file.
